


feathery

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	feathery

Anders konnte nicht glauben, dass sein Zwilling ihn dazu hatte überreden können.  
Zu aller erst war er nicht im geringsten daran interessiert auf die Halloweenparty der Skispringer zu gehen. Er wusste schon genau, was ihn da erwarten würde … Ein Haufen magersüchtiger Hupfdohlen, die keinen Alkohol vertrugen und dann aneinander antatschten.  
Er hatte so viel Besseres zu tun. Er könnte lernen … oder … Gut, er könnte lernen, das war ja eh das Einzige, was er in den letzten Wochen getan hatte. Und wahrscheinlich war das auch der Grund, warum Lars ihn am Kragen gepackt und ihm verkündet hatte, dass er ihn zu der Party begleiten würde. Von wegen Spaß, Entspannung ...  
Zweitens, war Lars' Auswahl, was das Kostüm seines Zwillings betraf, eher etwas seltsam … und Anders hätte niemals gedacht, dass er ausgerechnet so etwas zu einer Halloweenparty tragen würde. Es war fast wie damals, in ihrer Kindheit, als ihre Mutter sie gezwungen hatte, sich als Superhelden oder Monster zu verkleiden. Anders erinnerte sich an das eine Jahr, als er als Monster verkleidet worden war … Aber, all das war nicht mit der Kostümauswahl von Lars zu vergleichen.  
Anders hatte schon immer gewusst, dass der Geschmack seines Zwillings fragwürdig war und, als er sich nun umdrehte und die Kostümteile, die auf dem Bett ausgelegt lagen, betrachtete, war er versucht 'fragwürdig' mit einem stärkeren, negativen Adjektiv auszutauschen.  
Grässlich?  
Ja, das traf es wirklich.  
Aber, Anders war sich immer noch nicht sicher, wie sein Zwilling ihn dazu überzeugt hatte, für dieses Kostüm auch nur eine einzige Krone auszugeben. Lars hatte ihm eine Hand auf den Hintern gelegt und die festen Backen massiert, bevor seine Hand weiter abwärts, beinahe streichelnd über die langen Beine seines Bruders geglitten waren … Und ihm gesagt, dass er seinen Hintern und seine Beine ruhig zeigen könnte … Dass das Spaß machen würde … Und, dass viele bestimmt glauben würden, dass er tatsächlich eine Frau wäre …  
Mit einem genervten Seufzen und immer noch voller Unverständnis, warum er wirklich zugestimmt hatte, warf er ein Blick auf sein Handy, nur um festzustellen, dass ihm die Zeit davonlief. Die Party würde in weniger als zwei Stunden beginnen und auch, wenn er eigentlich keine Lust hatte, wollte er sich doch nicht blamieren …

Missmutig betrachtete er die feine, schwarze Spitzenunterwäsche. Lars hatte darauf bestanden und in diesem Moment hatte sein Argument, dass er wohl kaum seine eigenen Shorts würde tragen können, stichhaltig genug geklungen, sodass Anders zugestimmt hatte.  
Er hatte immerhin auf schwarz bestanden und stellte nun, wo er sie zum ersten Mal anprobierte, überrascht fest, dass sie gar nicht so unbequem waren. Allerdings waren sie -zumindest in Anders' Augen- vollkommen unnötig, denn wer würde an diesem Abend denn schon seine Unterwäsche zu sehen bekommen?  
Anders warf einen Blick in den hohen Wandspiegel und hob anerkennend eine Braue. Ja, sie standen ihm wirklich ausgezeichnet und er ertappte sich, wie er nun kurz die Rundungen seines Hintern betrachtete, bevor er sich den weiteren Einzelteilen seines Kostüms zuwandte.

Als nächstes kamen die Strumpfhosen und dieses Mal konnte Anders ganz unverschämt zugeben, dass er es mochte, wie das dunkle Fischernetz der Strumpfhosen seine frisch rasierten Beine betonte. Als er wieder in den Spiegel sah und sein halb nacktes Spiegelbild musterte, war er nun bereits viel zuversichtlicher, was diese Party anging. Er sah heiß aus und er würde diese verdammte, langweilige Party aufmischen!  
Pfeifend griff er nach dem nächsten Teil seines Kostüms, einem kurzen, pechschwarzen Lederrock, der so kurz war, dass er gerade einmal seinen Hintern bedeckte. Er war fast schon etwas zu eng für seinen Geschmack, aber als Anders sein Spiegelbild betrachtete, gefiel ihm,wie das dunkle Leder seine Kurven betonte.  
Nun blieb nur noch das letzte Teil über, ein schwarzes, hautenges Paillettenkorsett, an dessen lange Ärmel dunkle Federn genäht worden waren und das in einem weiten, schwarz, grauen Federrock endete. Anfangs war Anders eher skeptisch gewesen, aber selbstverständlich hatte Lars es wieder geschafft ihn zu überzeugen, indem er an die innere Dramaqueen seines Zwillings appelliert hatte. Gut, Anders mochte eine Dramaqueen sein, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob darunter auch alberne Halloweenkostüme zählten. Aber, je länger er sich nun im Spiegel betrachtete, desto besser gefiel ihm sein Anblick … Nun fehlte nur noch die Maske mit dem goldenen Schnabel und die goldenen Highheels, die ihn in einen Raben verwandeln sollten …

Kaum dass Anders in den Saal getreten war, wurde er von den unverkennbaren Klängen von „Ghostbusters“ begrüßt und beschloss, dass das Ganze einfach nur eine total bescheuerte Idee gewesen war. Man starrte ihn an. Er war gerade erst angekommen und schon meinte er aller Augen auf sich ruhen zu fühlen.  
Verdammt.  
Sich sichtlich unwohl fühlend, begann er hektisch an seinem kurzen Rock zu ziehen und zu zupfen, aber es schien vergeblich. Mit dem Rücken an der Wand stehend, tastete er nach einem Handy und versuchte seinen Zwilling zu erreichen, aber Lars ignorierte seine Anrufe.  
Nach einigen Minuten entschloss er sich doch, sich einmal umzusehen und da er größer war als die meisten der Anwesenden, zog er dabei leider noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit der Athleten, Trainer, Betreuer und der anderen geladenen Gäste auf sich. Er zupfte an seinem Lederrock und sah sich dann suchend nach einem Ausweg um.  
Endlich begriff Anders, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Ja, die Leute starrten ihn an, aber nicht, weil sie ihn für einen Freak hielten … Nein, es waren begierige und hungrige Blicke und einige der maskierten Gäste schienen kurz vorm Sabbern zu stehen …  
Verdammt, das war ja beinahe genauso schlimm!  
Anders zog erneut sein Handy aus der Tasche und versuchte erneut seinen Zwilling zu erreichen, damit dieser ihn vor den gierigen Blicken und den noch gierigeren Fingern, von denen er nun die ersten zurückschlagen musste, beschützen konnte.  
„Wow, du siehst fantastisch aus.“, Anders drehte sich bei der Ansprache überrascht um und sah sich einem dunkel gekleideten Banditen, der eine schmale, weiße Maske trug, gegenüber. Er blinzelte verwirrt, aber der Bandit schien das nicht zu merken, sondern griff nach Anders' Arm, „Na komm, Lars. Lass uns tanzen.“ „Kein Interesse ...“, murmelte Anders, schob die Hand des Fremden von seinem Arm und wand sich zum Gehen.  
Eilig schob Anders sich durch die Menge und stürzte erleichtert sein erstes Glas herunter. Oh ja, er brauchte es, ansonsten würde er diese Nacht sicher nicht überstehen können … Und wo, verdammt noch mal steckte Lars? Wurde der doch schließlich bereits vermisst … Anders hingegen hatte keinen Spaß!  
Als er feststellte, dass er irgendwie zwischen ein flauschiges Küken und eine langhaarige Katze, die wirkten als ob die Katze das Küken gleich hier an Ort und Stelle vernaschen würde wollen, geraten war, entschied er sich ein weiteres Mal für eine hastige Flucht. Die hohen Hacken machten seinen Gang etwas unsicher, aber immerhin gelang es ihm eine neuerliche Zuflucht zu finden.  
Er wollte gerade erleichtert aufatmen, als plötzlich der Bandit wieder neben ihm auftauchte, „Ah, der sexy Rabe ...“ Genervt ließ Anders seinen Blick über den gutgebauten Körper seines Gegenübers wandern und schluckte. Verdammt, der Typ war heiß … Es war schwer sein Alter zu schätzen, aber die graumelierten Schläfen gaben ihm einen Hauch von Distinguiertheit, die blauen Augen funkelten hinter der weißen Maske und seine Stimme war ein tiefes, angenehmes Rumpeln, „Du siehst echt heiß aus, Lars ...“  
„Soll ich mich nun geschmeichelt fühlen?“, gab Anders zurück und errötete unter dem blauen Blick seines Gegenübers, bevor der Bandit schließlich mit den Schultern zuckte und Anders stolpernd auf die Tanzfläche, irgendwo zwischen einer Mickey Maus und einem Vampir zog, „Guck nicht so, du hast mir einen Tanz versprochen, Haugvad ...“

Erst jetzt erkannte Anders, dass es sich bei dem Banditen um den Sportchef handelte und ihm kam sein … beinahe schulmädchenhaftes Schwärmen, das Lars sich so oft hatten anhören müssen, wieder in den Sinn, sodass er nun unter seiner goldenen Rabenmaske errötete. Oh ja, Lars würde dafür bezahlen ...

„Wir sollten Sex haben.“, die Augen des Banditen funkelten, als Anders vor Überraschung aus dem Takt kam und ihn erschrocken ansah, „Nein, sollten wir nicht.“ Wo war er hier nur hineingeraten? Hatte Lars das etwas von vorneherein geplant?  
„Wir sollten Sex haben.“, wiederholte Clas und Anders ertappte sich dabei, dass er nun tatsächlich darüber nachdachte. Für eine Sekunde … Zwei Sekunden … Vielleicht sogar drei Sekunden … Und noch immer tauchte kein Lars, der ihn retten würde, auf. Stattdessen zog der Bandit ihn wieder in seine Arme, so nahe dass er die Körperwärme spüren und das markante Rasierwasser riechen konnte, „Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal ...“

Anders konnte ihm ein weiteres Mal entkommen, als Clas von einigen, ebenfalls maskierten Sponsoren in ein Gespräch verwickelt worden war. Er stöckelte aus dem Zimmer und einen Flur entlang. Alle Türen schienen verschlossen, aber schließlich entdeckte er eine halb offen stehende Tür und ließ sich in dem dunklen Büro erleichtert auf die kleine Ledercouch fallen. Er streifte die hochhackigen Pumps von seinen Füßen und massierte seine schmerzenden Zehen.  
Er schnaubte, als leise, ganz weit entfernt die Melodie von „Thriller“ erklang, fragte sich aber für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fast schon etwas eifersüchtig, ob Clas inzwischen seinen Zwilling gefunden und nun Sex mit ihm haben mochte. „Hier bist du ...“, es blieb dunkel, aber Clas' großer Schatten fiel in den Raum und seine Schritte hallten auf dem dunklen Parkett wider, „Versteckst du dich etwa vor mir, Haugvad?“ Anders schnaubte nur, aber Clas hatte bereits neben ihm Platz genommen und seine Hand fuhr genüsslich über sein Bein, „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass dich auch in schüchtern gibt …“ Er lehnte sich zum widerstrebenden Anders und flüsterte in dessen Ohr, „Das gefällt mir … wirklich ...“  
„Verschwinde.“, gab Anders halbherzig zurück und versuchte den Sportchef von sich zu schieben, aber Clas lächelte nur, „Warum sollte ich?“ „Weil ...“, Anders holte tief Luft und funkelte den Sportchef dann wütend an, „Ich nicht Lars bin!“  
„Ich weiß.“, es funkelte in den blauen Augen und Anders schluckte, „Was?“ „Ich weiß, dass du nicht Lars bist ...“, wiederholte Clas geduldig und seine Hand, die noch immer über sein Bein gestreichelt hatte, lag nun angenehm warm, still auf seinem Oberschenkel, „Du bist Anders … Lars hat mir gesagt, dass du kommst ...“


End file.
